This invention relates generally to social networking, and in particular to providing relevant notifications for a user of a social networking system based on user location and social information.
Social networking systems have become prevalent in recent years because they provide a useful environment in which users can connect to and communicate with other users. A variety of different types of social networking systems exist that provide mechanisms allowing users to interact within their social networks. In this context, a user may be an individual or any other entity, such as a business or other non-person entity. Accordingly, while enabling social communications among friends, a social networking system can also be a valuable tool for businesses to engage with potential consumers.
However, businesses traditionally have had significant limits on providing advertisements and information to people that is relevant and timely for people based on their interests, connections to others, and particular locations. At best, traditional avenues of getting information to users has consisted of advertisements displayed at somewhat arbitrary times, based on basic user-provided profile information. Third-party content providers have not yet been able to exploit the relationships and connections among members of a social networking website, nor the rich user information contained therein, in a meaningful way. In addition, such third-party content providers also have not traditionally tied their information to temporal relevance of content for a user, e.g., based on time of day or the location of the user.